WHO WANT TO BE A POOR
by Eru The Lucifer
Summary: Sepulang sekolah,Ulquiorra langsung menonton TV dan tanpa dia sadari,Acara yang akan ditontonnya akan membawa Virus OOC untuknya... Inspirated By Iklan Sesat Ala Bleach Oleh Hikary Cresenty Ravenia. RnR,Minna?


Who Wants To Be A Poor

Summary : Sepulang sekolah,Ulquiorra langsung menonton TV dan tanpa dia sadari,Acara yang akan ditontonnya akan membawa Virus OOC untuknya... Inspirated By Iklan Sesat Ala Bleach Oleh Hikary Cresenty Ravenia

Disclaimer : Selamanya saya takkan pernah memiliki Bleach

Genre :Humor

Rated : K

Warning! Typos,Gaje,OOC,Dan Virus yang lain...

Sebelum saya Hiatus,saya ingin mempersembahkan sebuah cerita... Silahkan RnR! Oya,disini saya tidak bermaksud membuat Ulqui OOC loh! Maaf ya,kalau terlalu OOC. Happy Read

" Hahhhhh... Hari yang melelahkan! Lebih baik aku nonton TV," Seorang(Atau seekor?!) Pemuda berambut Hitam Dan bermata Zamrud menghempaskan badannya ke sebuah Sofa King size(?!) sambil menyalakan TV. Tiba-tiba,sebuah iklan Gaje muncul di Tvnya.

" Eren sayang Titan-titannya... Hingga suatu hari..." Author membaca Narasi

" Mikasa,Titan-titanku mana?!" Tanya Eren dengan nada aneh

" sudah,makan dulu sana! Ada mie Titan Spesial tuh!" Suruh Mikasa dengan nada datar

" Mmmm,enak! Dagingnya terasa... TITANKU!" Tereak Eren dengan suara keras hingga membuatnya sangat OOC

" Baru! Mie Daging Titan Kolosal Spesial! Saking enaknya,anda bisa berubah jadi Titan! Tersedia,di Imajinasi anda." Kata Mikasa sambil promosi dengan menunjukkan mie dengan gambar Raksasa tanpa kulit.

" Jadi Titanku?"

" Suruh aja Detektif Karakura mencarinya."

Cengo

Itulah ekspresi Ulquiorra saat ini. Masa Detektif Karakura disuruh nyariin Titan. Udah bosan idup apa?!

" Lu olang mati? Lu olang masih mau idup? Minum air sungai kapuas ampe abis! Dalam keadaan mayat!(Kalo lu bisa!) selamat mencoba! " Kata Barragan mempromosikan

" Buset dah! Loe gila ya?!" Ulquiorra mulai emosi

" Selamat datang,pemirsa! Di WHO WANTS TO BE A POOR!" sorakan anjing menyambut sambutan pembawa acara. Tunggu anjing?!

" Woy! Kog suara anjing?!" Ulquiorra meninggikan suaranya

" Tentu saja! Sorakan manusia itu terlalu mainstream." Jawab pembawa acara yang tidak lain adalah Kushimaru Agito.

" Dapyuk! Loe kog bisa jawab gue?!" Ulquiorra merasa sedikit takut. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk terus menonton

" Ck,udah. Jangan permasalahin yang gk penting! Langsung aja,peserta hari ini,Ggio Vega! Yang merasa silahkan maju ke depan."

" Wah,ada Ggi,Apuaaaaaaaahahahahahhua!?" Ulquiorra tidak mampu menahan mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia berteriak seperti itu.

" Nah, silahkan duduk di kursi beku!" Lanjut Pembawa acara tersebut

" BUSHYETTTTTTTTTTT! Ini channel apaan sih?!"Ulquiorra berusaha menekan remote untuk mengganti channel tapi tidak berhasil

" Maap . anda tidak akan bisa mengganti channel anda saat ini. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. The channel cannot change. Please try again at next year" Jawab pembawa acara sambil menertawakan Ulquiorra.

" Baiklah,Mr Vega peraturannya adalah anda mulai dengan uang sebanyak . semakin banyak anda menjawab,semakin banyak pula uang anda berkurang. Anda mengerti?" jelas pembawa acara

" Kita mulai! Pertanyaan pertama. Siapakah nama Teletubies yang berwarna Hijau? A. Po B. Tinki winkie D. Lala Tentukan pilihan anda!"

" Saya pilih... B!"

" Dan jawaban anda..."

" Idiot banget sih loe! Yang benar tu C mamau!" Ulquiorra emosi sendiri

" Benar! Jawabannya B!"

Sweetdrop

Cengo

Jawdrop

Bisa anda bayangkan wajah Ulquiorra sekarang?

" T..tapi,mengapa!?"

" Karena C terlalu mainstream" Jawab Agito ringan

" Yap,karena anda berhasil menjawab,uang anda dikurangi 500.000.000." Lanjut Agito lagi "Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Manakah yang duluan? A. Ayam B. Telur C. Bukan urusan gue D. Meneketehe"

" C!" Jawab Ggio singkat

" anda benar lagi! Jawabannya C! Uang anda akan dikurangi 500.000.000 lagi. Tersisa . anda masih mau main?"

" Tentu saja! Tujuan saya disini ntuk menang!" Jawab Ggio semangat.

" Kita akan bermain lagi setelah 7 iklan ini!" dan suara musik pemakaman pun mengalun

" Baru! Yupi rasa racun tikus! Rasanya enak loh! Saking enaknya,ampe tertidur dan gak bangun-bangun! Segera beli d an siapkan kuburan anda!"

" Loe mau masuk kantor polisi ya?! Racun loe suruh anak-anak makan! Udah gila apa?" Ulquiorra emosi akan iklan tak jelas tersebut

" Film terbaru. Tukang palak naik motor! Cerita tentang tukang palak yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah menggunakan motor *Dasar Katrok!*. apa yang akan terjadi jika salah seorang tukang palak tersebut jatuh cinta pada Motornya sendiri?. saksikan kelanjutan ceritanya! Disiarkan pada 34 desember 2013 di Televisi tetangga anda!"

" TV SIALAN! BORO-BORO BUAT SENENG,INI MALAH ENEG! Siallllllll!" Ulquiorra semakin menggila

" Berita di tengah acara! Dengan saya sendiri,Author Cifer,dan rekan saya,Tsuzuki Yuuta. Selamat siang,Yuuta-San! Silahkan bacakan berita hari ini."

" Terimakasih,Cifer-San. Berita pertama dan terakhir,diduga sebuah pesawat macet di udara. Menurut para saksi mata,pesawat tersebut sempat mengalami kentut dan bersin *Hah!?* sebanyak 7 kali sebelum mogok. Dalam peristiwa ini,tidak terdapat korban jiwa dikarenakan penumpang pesawat tersebut tidak ada sama sekali. Sekian Berita Ditengah Acara!" Pembawa berita Abal tersebut segera pamit dan tiba-tiba,ledakan terjadi dan sebuah tulisan bertuliskan 'Berita NonMainStream'.

" Non MainStream?! Nih orang kebanyakan baca Meme Comic Indonesia yaaH?! Sialan!" Semakin OOC pula nih,Ulquiorra.

" Kembali lagi,di acara, WHO WANTS TO BE A POOR!"

" Lha,katanya 7 iklan!?" Tanya Ulquiorra

" Loe lupa gue gak bisa berhitung?" Jawab pembawa acara tersebut sambil terkekeh

" Kurang Ajarr!" Booom! Meledaklah otak Ulquiorra

" Pertanyaan selanjutnya! Jika A=B,Apakah B? A. A B. B C. C D. Meneketehe. Silahkan jawab!"

" D!" Jawab Ulquiorra iseng

" Saya jawab C!" Jawab pemuda bermata emas tersebut optimis

" Anda benar! Uang anda dikurangi 500.000.000 lagi!" Tereak Pembawa acaradan anjing kembali bersorak

" Aizennnnnn! Kenapa lo ciptain gueeeee...!" Ulquiorra mulai nangis Gaje dan menyesali hidupnya

" Pertanyaan terakhir! Seekor cumi-cumi berenang dengan kecepatan 45/km/jam. Jika cumi-cumi tersebut berenang sejauh 1,2 KM,brapakah kecepatannya? Jika anda menjawab dengan benar anda akan berhasil memenangkan permainan ini dan mendapat hadiah utama."

" Hmmmm,jika 1 KM=45 jam,berarti 45:2. = 22,5. Jawabannya 67,2 Km/Jam!"Jawab Ggio

" Maaf,Tuan Vega. Anda lupa ya,ini Mainstream TV? Jawaban anda salah! Tapi tenang! Saya akan tetap memberi mata anda!" Kata Agito

" _**Kakeru ni Tenchi,Sora no Ryuu!**_" Agito mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

" Apa barusan kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Ggio

" Tidak. Nah,anda bisa membuka mata anda sekarang!" Ggio membuka matanya dan melihat...

" Kau mau membunuhku?!" Kata Ggio ketika melihat Pria bermata merah tersebut siap melepaskan zanpakutounya.

" Lha,inikan Mainstream Tv. Jadi hadiahnya gak boleh mainstream dong! Siap ya,_**Salvation**_!" dan Boom! Acara tersebut meledak bersama TV,rumah dan Ulquiorra

" GYAAAAAAAAA!"

FIN

Cifer : Gimana?

Readerz : Ancurrrr!

Cifer : Begitukah? Mungkin utak saya agak ancur menjelang Ulangan ya?

Agito : Akhirnya gue muncul juga!

Cifer : Berterimakasihlah padaku! Wahahahahahha!

Ulqui : Tidak akan! Loe pikir enak ya kena Salvation dalam jarak dekat!?

Cifer : Masih untung loe masih idup

Ulqui : Bacot loe!#Sambil ngelempar Lanza de relampago#

Cifer : Eitttt! *Berkelit* yasudah tunggu bentar! Minna RnR ya! Agito,gunakan Salvation!

Agito : _**Salvation!**_

Ulqui : Gyaaaaaaa!


End file.
